Someone Should Have Taught Him
by Momentary Dead King
Summary: After her confrontation with Chris Jericho on 01 12 04 Raw, Trish and Lita decide to go out and drink their worries away....or so Lita thinks....Chap 2 UP
1. Someone Should Have Taught Him

"Someone Should've Taught Him"

By: Momentary Dead King

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters nor do I own the WWE, sadly._

Author Notes: This takes place after Raw, 1/12/04, where Christian and Jericho go out to party after Trish accidentally costs Jericho his match against Mark Henry.

The entire story is going to be from Amy/Lita's POV.

Amy's thoughts will be in _Italics._

~*~*~*~

_Someone should've taught him._

I can barely see. Black and red is all I can see. It hurts to open my eyes. My left side hurts. There's people outside everywhere, trying to get in. I look over to see her, lying there, covered in glass and blood. I can barely recognize her once beautiful face. Someone is pulling me out of what seems to be a car. I see them put her on a stretcher and into the an ambulance. They put me in the same one, but they set me on the low chair. Sirens blare as we rush to the hospital, I assume.

I close my eyes and try to remember how all of this happened….

**11:20 p.m. After Raw, backstage:**

Trish comes in to the locker room and tries to greet me. Her face betrayed her forced demeanor. I knew something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, girl?" I asked.

She looks to the ground and whispers "He wasn't there." I shake my head. "Trish, don't punish yourself. You'll be able to tell him next week."

She looks up, putting on a forced smile. "Yeah, maybe…" She looks away from me, as if she was in another place, in her own world. I finished getting dressed and I walk towards the door and I hear Trish blurt out "Can you come with me someone? You know, to get a drink or two?"

This shocked me. Trish never drank on work days. Even though, we did have a day off tomorrow, I know she still had to do an appearance to promote the "Originals" CD. I didn't think that it would be too much of a big deal.

"Sure, why not?" Trish lights up and says "Thank you so much, Amy. I really need someone to talk to."

**12:04 a.m. Tuesday, at the local bar/club:**

We walk into a mad house. People boozing it up, girls dancing on tables, the music blasting, the usual things. I turn to see, to my surprise, that Trish wasn't there. I looked around, only to see her walking towards someone at full speed. I couldn't completely see the guy's face until her turned around. It was _him_, or should I say _Them._ Chris Irvine and Jay Reso, better know as Chris Jericho and Christian, respectively. They had a couple of girls around them. Trish walks up to them. She and Chris exchange looks before Chris separates from the girls to go with Trish someone. It's now that I realized that Trish, somehow, knew that Jay and Chris were going to be here. I looks like they're shouting at each other, but I could barely hear them.

_Taught him that in any moment, everything around you can change._

He says something like "Screwed me out" and "my match…." Trish is shaking her head and she looks like she's going to cry. I try to reach her and get her out of there before it can get worse. She shouts back at him, something like "I didn't mean it…" I grab Trish, trying to shout over the music, that we should leave. They separate, with Trish running out the door. I look back quickly to see Chris go back to Jay and the girls, acting like his little event with Trish never happened.

I go outside to see Trish trying to open the door to her rental car. After we get in the car and go in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't until I looked over to see Trish crying that I decided to break the silence. 

_Taught him to never wait and see._

"Trish, what did you say?"

We stop at a red light and she looks over to me.

"He said that I'm trying to ruin him. He said that I'm a vindictive bitch who can't take a joke or an apology. I tried to tell him that I was angry and that I didn't realize what I was saying, but he wouldn't listen."

More tears run down her face as the red light goes green. She drives, with tears continually welling up in her eyes.

"I tried to say that I was sor-

And that was it. Everything went black for a few moments. I didn't feel anything. That's all I remembered as they carry Trish and I out of the ambulance. I took Trish in first while they took me through the front door. They put me in a small white room, while a couple of doctors talk and nurses put bandages on my left arm and left leg. 

**12:41 a.m. in the hospital:**

I walk out of the room, trying to find my way around the hospital. I see people running in and out of one room. I walk up to it and the door says "Emergency Room". Next to the door was a big window to see inside. I saw blonde hair. I feared the worst as I walked inside. The nurse ran up to me saying "You shouldn't be in here!" Before she could push me out of the room, the doctor stopped her. He walked up to me and asked "Are you the woman in the same car as her?" I look over to see who I feared would be there.

Trish.

"Yes." I whispered back. He whispers something about a report to write as I hear the door close behind me. I walk to her side. So many needles in her. The machines behind me beeping. I look at her, so frail and pale. I felt like I was the one dying. I saw her head moving a bit and I jumped at the glimmer of hope that I should've thrown away when we were hit.

She tries to open her right eye but it's so obvious that she's in pain. I opens her lips, her voice jagged and low.

"A…my…"

I smile and put my finger on her lips to silence her. She turns her head toward the window and just stares.

"Trish?…..What is it?" I ask. She doesn't respond. She keeps staring at the window. I turn to see if something was happening. I looked at the window. Two men were there.

Chris.

_Taught him to express himself. To never hold back in fear of his emotions._

He stands in front of the glass window, no emotions on his face, with tears running down his face. His face is pale, maybe even paler than Trish is.

I look behind him to see Jay. He's sitting down with his hands in his face. He can't even bare to look at this point. He's given up hope. He knows Trish's fate. He accepts it.

I look back at Trish and whisper to her "He's here." I don't why I said it. Maybe I was hoping to give Trish some comfort in what could be her final moment.

She attempts to smile, but can only get half way there. Her smile was only a smirk, as if she had won a match. She closes her eyes.

I can the beeping behind me come to a stop.

I look to the machine to see a line.

Straight. Flat.

_Before it's too late._

The doctor walks in, shaking his head solemnly. He has a clipboard in his hand. He looks at the clock and writes down the time. He walks over to me and places the clipboard next to me. He leaves the room. I see the doctor from the window, attempting to talk to Chris, but he doesn't acknowledge his existence. He just stares into the room. The doctor walks to Jay to tell him the news. Jay looks up for a second then puts his hands back in to his face, shaking his head slowly.

I look to where the doctor placed his clipboard. I looked at what he wrote. It bared the words I didn't want to read.

**~*~*~*~**

**1:05 a.m. Tuesday, January 13, 2004**

**Patricia Stratigias was pronounced dead**

**Due to massive blood loss and severe **

**head trauma…..**

**~*~*~*~**

I didn't need to read anymore. I knew enough. It hasn't hit me yet.I don't think it'll ever will.

I walk out of the room. Everyone was gone from the hallway. Except Chris. He looks weak. Dead. 

_Someone should've taught him._

I continue work, unable to think of anything else but her beautiful smile. Her last smile. Did this mean that she died happy? I'll never know.

I stop when I hear a door close behind me. I want to look back but I don't. I know who went inside the room. I sigh sadly. He's probably in there, with his heart full of regret and hate. Over the words he said. Over the words he wanted to say. Over the words he didn't say.

_But now…_

He'll never get the chance.


	2. I Never Knew

"I Never Knew"

By: Momentary Dead King

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   _

Author Notes: Although I thought this was going to be a one shot, the places where I posted this said they would like this to be continued, so I decided that it will.

There will be 4 chapters. Four. That's it.

This chapter will be the re-telling of the first chapter from Chris' POV.

His thoughts will be in _Italics_.

**~*~*~*~**

_I never knew._

Monday, Jan. 12, 2003 10:34 p.m. 

Jay walks into my locker room, looking like he's ready to leave the arena. He looks agitated for some reason.

"Chris, did you see what just happened?! Trish screwed you out of your match with Mark Henry!"

I look away, trying not to think about it.

"Hey, look at yourself. All you've been doing is apologizing to her and she throws it in your face! She's not worth your time!"

No. She is. She is.

_……or is she? He's right, though. I tried so hard, and she spits on my honesty. Maybe…_

I didn't know what to say. Jay continued:

"Let's get out of here. I got a awesome club that we can go to so we can get your mind of _her._"

He said that last word with full of spite in his voice. I knew he never approved of my relationship with Trish. I just wanted this night to end.

"Alright, let's go." I said, picking up my bag. If I get loaded enough, then I won't remember tonight, so I could have another chance.

Or so I thought. God, I couldn't have been more wrong.

Tuesday Jan. 13, 2004 12:00 a.m. at the local club/bar 

We arrived and were taken to back of the club, where four hot looking girls were waiting. I look towards Jay and scream to him, trying to speak above the loud music: "You had this planned, didn't you!"

He only smiles at me.

I walk over to the girls while Jay ordered the drinks. When we got our drinks, Jay and I chugged it down, with me ordering for more. 

But really, that's not what I wanted. I just wanted to forget.

Before I could get my fourth drink, I see this short, petite, blonde woman coming towards me. I thought it was another girl that Jay got, but I looked closer. It wasn't just a girl.

It was Trish.

How did she know?…why is she…? 

She comes over, screaming above the music saying something like "Talk to you…" I look over to Jay, (who's completely loaded at this point) he doesn't notice that Trish is here. So I decided to "talk" to her. She pulled me away from the party.

"Chris, about what happened on Raw…."

Great. She's here to bitch about what happened on Raw. Just fucking great.

I cut her off, screaming: "Haven't you done enough to me?!"

She appears to be shocked.

"All these weeks, I tried everything to make you see my sincerity, and you spit in my face!" "But, Chris, I…" "And what about my match? You distracted the ref and cost me my match!"

She looks like she's going to cry.

What am I saying?! I don't mean this…maybe I should stop… "Chris, I was only trying to help! I didn't mean to cost you…." "Am I suppose to believe that? Like you believed my apologies? Bullshit!!" I should stop… She looks down to the ground. I see a hand grab Trish's arm. I look up to see a redhead scream something at Trish. 

Amy.

Trish swats Amy's hand away and runs out of the club. Amy proceeds to follow suit. Even though I'll be the first to admit that I acted like an asshole, it felt good to get all that anger out. 

Now, I can focus on forgetting.

I walk back to Jay and continue to party. 

Never knowing about the tragedy about to take place.

**12:34 a.m.**

We left the club at my request. I was tired and ready to hit the sack. Our hotel wasn't too far of a walking distance and neither of us were able to drive. We walked about a block or two until we came across an car accident scene. The ambulance was just leaving as we arrived.

"Must suck to be the people in that car." Said Jay.

We continued to walk but a policeman cut us off. I looked at him, preparing to lie my ass off about being drunk.

"Aren't you two Chris Jericho and Christian?" the policeman asked.

"Um….Yeah, we are. Why?" I replied.

The policeman looked to the ground for a second. He pulls his head up and says: "Two ladies were hit by another speedy car. One had red hair and the other was blonde. I remember seeing them on TV with you guys for a quick second, but I don't remember their names…"

Trish. Please God, don't let it be her.

I could feel the blood drain from my body. Jay says nothing. 

The policeman continues: "If you know them, I can give you a ride to the hospital, since it's very obvious that you two are to drunk to drive.

"Please." I whisper. The policeman goes over to his car while Jay turns to me. "Could it be them?…" he asks.

Please, not her.

I couldn't reply. The thought of her in that car… I couldn't imagine that could happen…

The car pulls up in front of us. We get in as the car drives at an ungodly speed. 

**12:39 a.m.**

We arrive and we go into the hospital. The policeman gets us through to where the people in the car accident were. There's a big window that could let us see the room. The man in a white coat (who I assume is the doctor) is talking to someone. He's blocking me from seeing the person he's talking to. After he nods his head, he talks to the nurse. He moves away and I see who he was talking to.

Amy.

No. No. No.

If Amy's there, than the only person that could be in that bed was…

"Trish." Jay blurts out. 

No.

I feel the sting of my tears running down my face. I can't move. I can't speak. Jay moves away from me to sit down. I see Amy look towards me. She looks back to the bed and says something. I see the person's head move a bit. That's when I saw the blonde hair.

It is Trish. But how? 

Amy moves away from the bed and looks at the machine behind her. I saw a line. Red. Flat.

Oh…God…no… 

The doctor returns and stands next to Amy, with a clipboard in his hands. He writes something and then places in on a table, next to Amy. The doctor opens the door and stands next to me. He talks but I don't understand. He says something like "Massive blood loss….head trauma….nothing the could've done…" I don't respond. I can hear the doctor sigh and he walks away from me. I can still hear him talk to someone.

"She's fucking dead, isn't she!?!" I hear Jay shout.

Dead…dead… 

I don't hear the doctor respond. I hear footsteps come towards me. From the corner of my eye, I see Jay, trying to fight back tears. He looks through the window. Amy's still there. Jay turns to me and says: "I'll be outside… breaking the news…" He touches my hand. His hands are hot. I move my hand, to show that I'm still alive. I didn't feel like it, though.

He nods his head and leaves. Almost after Jay leaves, Amy walks out of the room. She stands there, looking at me. Sympathy, pain, and maybe…even anger showers her face. She walks away as I feel myself reaching for the door. I walk in to see the nurse and doctor look over her. The nurse sees me, but before she can say anything, the doctor cuts her off. The walk towards the door together. As they pass by me, I can hear the doctor say "Let him make his peace."

Hear the door close behind me as I walk over to her bedside. Her face was perfect. Not a scratch. Her face could never look like it was in a fatal car crash.

Why? 

"Why?" I whispered to her.

How could you do this?! Is this your way of getting back at me?! I didn't mean the things I said! This isn't funny, Trish!!!

"How could you?!?" I whispered as I laid my head down on the side of her bed.

How could you leave me this way?!? It was a car accident! DAMNIT, PEOPLE LIVE THROUGH THAT!!!

But nothing came out of her mouth. Not a word. I look at her and something resembling a smile is on her face. 

Did she die this way? 

I wept. Wept for the fact that she could no longer be angry. Be sad. Be seductive. Be playful. Be Happy. 

And after all the things I said.

I thought I would have another chance. But that could never be. "Another chance" is the body that just died in front of me.

_I never knew._

And that's something that I have to live with for the rest of my life.

**~*~*~*~**

**Ok, for some reason, half of the italics didn't come out. I apologize and I'll try to fix that as soon as I can.**

    


End file.
